


An Informal Sort of Mission Debrief

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Rated for language not violence or anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: When Lea comes back to Radiant Garden, Ienzo finds out through broken, tired words a vague idea of what has just happened, and what Lea knows.





	An Informal Sort of Mission Debrief

Ienzo looks up as Lea walks back into the library, feeling that perhaps he's amused Lea knew where to find him even though it’s been several days since the last he'd seen of him, and that odd comment of _why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs._

_“_ Well? Did you find anything out?”

From the look on Lea’s face, the only answer had to be somewhere in the middle ground, especially since he could see no sign of either Braig or Isa.

Not that Ienzo had expected anything more than this. In fact, he had perhaps expected something more along the lines of a far more dejected Lea, if he were honest, if his own hypothesis was correct.

Lea sat heavily into one of the chairs they’d moved from elsewhere into the round room.

“Yeah,” he said, sounding... well, sounding _exhausted._  “Shit’s fucked.” A surprised laugh came out, just as Ienzo was blinking at the wording. “Man, I’ve missed being able to talk like that - they’ve been through a damn lot, but they’re still _kids,_ man. Just can’t say stuff like that around kids.”

Ienzo raised a brow, wondering if he should feel flattered that apparently he no longer counted as a ‘kid’, or if that was simply because they’d both been in the Organisation so long together

“You’re going to need to explain with a little more detail than _that.”_

_“_ Ha, right... how about let’s start with, I found ‘em. I found both of ‘em. Well, that wasn’t what happened first, but it’s the most important part, right? We did wonder where they’d gone.”

There was something in Lea’s eyes - pain, and hurt, that at least he could recognise, but there was also something that looked like betrayal but didn't quite fit, and Ienzo felt something cold settle in his stomach, his hands growing clammy, and the only time he remembers his body feeling like this-

It had been _bad_. A vague handful of memories from _before_ , as well as a few from Zexion near the end, times that he could now recognise were the fault of the heart his Nobody had been growing.

“Lea-”

“Sorry, it’s just - been a rough. How long’s it been, anyway? Things happened. I kicked ass. Saved the day, y’know? And then...” Lea takes a breath, and Ienzo knows that he will most likely have to explain everything again later, to everyone else, but it seems as though he needs to unload everything now. There’s another laugh, this time shaky, and Lea’s hand finds its way to his face, covering his eyes. “Found ‘em in the Round Room... where Xehanort was trying to do to Sora what he’d already done to... to the _others.”_

The way Ienzo’s heart is beating, thudding and making him feel _physically_ unwell, you’d think that he hadn’t contemplated this very thing before.

But the idea of it, and the _reality_ , seeing the effect it had on Ax-no, _Lea,_ were two entirely different matters.

“I had wondered, you realise,” he says, and only once it’s out does he also wince at how cold and tactless that might sound. 

_Even will need to hear of this,_ he finds himself thinking. _As well as Dilan, and Aeleus. It might do some good to have a proper discussion with the Keyblade wielders themselves, trade information..._

_“_ Yeah, yeah,” Lea says, waving off what he likely thought of as an admonishment of some kind. “Still, it was a good thing I did go, or Sora would’ve been in _deep_  trouble. Him, Riku, Mickey...” 

Ienzo’s eyes flickered to the door, hearing sounds that Lea seemed too distracted to notice. For a moment, he was concerned, but then at the sight of red hair, he relaxed. As much as he trusted everyone in the castle individually, he did find himself dreading the moment Even met Lea.

“...sure do kinda wish I’d been able to summon my keyblade a bit sooner, though - that woulda been _real_  useful.”

Ienzo blinked, and he could see Aeleus stop dead in the middle of the doorway.

“I think,” the older redhead said slowly, “that this is a story you’ll have to share in its entirety with  _all_  of us.”


End file.
